Lyoko Bleu
by kevansevans
Summary: A story I've conceived for a few months in my head. It's aimed to be a more dark story. No sex scenes, but I will mention sex, drug abuse, and general morality. In a nutshell. Just a story. Updates whenever the fricknizzle I want. Status: Finished updating chapter one, still writing chapter two.


_A few notes by the Author._

_This story is about a young adult who has recently retired after his fourth successful league championship. To keep his head afloat, he joined the Pokemon Trainer Safety and Care agency. An organization dedicated to the well being of pokemon and registered trainers alike, providing services such as detective work, adoption services, emergency housing, medical care, and disaster relief._

_My pokemon knowledge only expands as far as 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 6th gen titles. I recently purchased Platinum and Soul Silvers, and have not beaten them. Afterwards I plan on getting 5th gen titles. Though at the rate I've been playing these games, I'm not sure if I like them. I loved 6th gen, so I don't see why I should dislike any earlier titles. Give me some time and I'll update if anything changes. And as far as lore goes, my story simply takes place in the Pokemon world, I'll try to avoid game canon as best as I can. So no, our 'hero' isn't taking place of Red, Ethan, or whoever the main protagonists are in each title._

_This story is a bit more mature than a typical pokemon story. I am to cover topics such as murder, religion, death, and sex. I refuse to write any sort of, as the colloquial term goes, 'lemons'. If you want a graphic sex scene, go read the sinners arc or something, I'm not here to push the 'Gardevoir is hot' thing any more than it already has. I want this to be an emotional story, rather than an excuse to give myself a boner. Or give anyone a boner for that matter._

_Revision 1.1_

**Chapter One: Bleu**

It never made much sense to him. Why someone would abandon their pokemon. Well, actually no, there were some situations that did make sense, just not all of them. This particular case didn't necessarily take the cake, but it was up there. Kaelan took one last inhale from his electronic cigarette, held it in for a few seconds, then let it out with a very rapid sigh, shoving the metal tube in his bag. He then fished around his messenger bag, and pulled out a crisp twenty.

"Lyoko, here's some cash. We need some more milk, buy three gallons and head back home. Buy a few snacks as well. Let Cendre and Maleficent know I may be a bit late". The Gardevoir nodded and gently took the bill. "What makes you think you'll be late?".

Kaelan pointed at the roof of the house they stood in front of. "That's how I know". At the very top of the front side was a triangle plaque, representing the religion of the family that lived under that roof. Trinits. Stereotypically, a very smarmy and pompous group of people, very faithful to their books of wisdom. Sometimes too faithful, which was a little unnerving.

"_Oh... Don't yell like you did with the last Trinits, it's not your place to tell people how to think. Plus that nearly got you fired when the critique came in, we can't afford to lose this job_." Said Lyoko with a concerned stare. "Alright, I'll try." Kaelan replied showing he understood. "_No, no trying, you will mister 'I-respect-all-religions'_." said in a very scornful tone.

"Fine. I will." He pushed his glasses up.

Kaelan walked up to the door of the house, and raised his hand. He inhaled deeply, because he knew that a possible shitstorm was brewing, he just knew it. He recollected himself, and rapped three times on the door. Faint muffles could be heard getting closer to the door just before it opened. And when it did, there stood a portly woman, and a fairly beefy man. Kaelan reached for his wallet and showed his badge. "Good afternoon, I'm Evans, Kaelan B, I am with the Pokemon Trainer Safety and Care Agency, I am your representative for this evening."

"Oh yes, indeed." The man said, "Please come in and have a cup of tea.". Kaelan smiled and walked in.

The house was quiet, and very clean. Various shelves filled with various knick knacks filled the hallway. "Please, this way to the den. Would you like sugar or cream in your tea?" The woman asked. "No ma'am, thank you."

Once the three were settled, and Kaelan having a few sips of his tea, they sat at a table and began business. Kaelan opened a larger pocket of his bag and pulled out a few sheets of paperwork, and laid them down. "Now... Mister and Misses Waterson, by our policy, this is not the day we will be taking your pokemon off your hands. Our policy states that we have to discuss with the owners on a more personal level as to why they can't raise their pokemon. Federal law of Kalos forbids us from taking pokemon 'just because'. This doesn't mean your paper work or anything is wrong, everything checks fine here. We just have to hear an explanation. If the representative, which is me, finds the situation inept, it is our job to convince the owner, you, to hold onto the pokemon, or to deny the claim flat out. Do you have any questions?"

"Actually son, I do" said the man. "Your manager explained that for legal reasons or what not, you are required to show use some sort of certificate of authenticity when we ask. Can wee see those things?

Kaelan grinned "Absolutely." He then pulled out a fairly hefty binder and opened it up for the couple to see. On the first page was indeed a certificate of qualified pokemon doctorate, showing he was more than qualified to be doing what he was doing. "Here we have my doctorates as a pokemon trainer, nine years qualified." turns the page, "This is my certificate of pokemon adoption, I assume that's what my manager told you to look for." turns the page, "these are my Gym badges, 32 in count. First 8 are from Johto, Followed by Kanto, Hoen, and just a few months ago, Kalos." turns the page, "Here is my masters in fire type pokemon, this is usually awarded whenever you have a fire pokemon on your team when you complete a league, but Hoen and Kalos league are operated a little differently, otherwise it would be a higher degree." turns page again, "And like this degree, my psychic doctorate, is awarded the same way, but this one is only higher because my psychic pokemon is first in my team." turns page "and along woth those, bachelors in water, electric, fighting, dark, and ground" Turning each page along with the latter.

Mrs. Waterson showed a face of concern, while Mr. Waterson simply nodded. "Very impressive my boy, even though me and the missus don't approve of this sort of lifestlye. You look fairly young, how old are you boy?".

"Almost 20 sir. I began my trainer career at ten, won my first league at twelve, retired just a few months ago." Kaelan calmly replied, feeling a bit peeved hearing that they didn't approve of that. "So with that out of the way, lets hear your story."

Mr. Waterson inhaled, "Aight... Well see... It's my boy, Quint, only eight years old... he's a bit... different from the rest of the boys at the school. He's bullied a little, and a bit shy. Doctors say he's anti-social, but doctor says that's a normal thing for boys at that age." Kaelan nodded in understanding, himself being the loner growing up. "He's never happy when he came back from school, would try to lock himself in his room. Me and the missus tried very hard to get him to come out. We tried to play with him, and afterwards he'd just go back in his room. Which he never makes a mess in. Plenty of toys that any boy could want, but they sit there and collect dust. His grades are very poor, and we try to encourage him to try. He's a very bright boy, and he shows it when he does his homework. But when at school, he refuses to do anything.

"Then when we visited the doctor again, he said my boy may have childhood depression. Said that it was either take some medication, or just let him go through the phase. We didn't want to put our boy through any medications, those mess you up as a child, read about that in the Sunday paper." Kaelan nodded again in understanding, also himself was put under concerta for his ADHD. " Asked the doc, saying 'well is there another option?' and he said that maybe a pokemon would help. So me and the missus headed to a daycare, because we don't know how to catch pokemon, the one sawk I have was a gift from my father, who's too old at this point to really fight. So we go to the daycare that was handing out eggs. Daycare man said that they didn't know what kind were in the eggs, but they needed a home. So I took the egg and gave it to my boy. Three weeks later it hatched, and Quint was just ecstatic when it happened, always saying to himself 'I've got a pokemon', which was some of his first voluntary talking, every other time he'd only speak when someone talked to him."

Kaelan interruptedly "What hatched exactly?"

Mr. Waterson looks at his wife with a confused look "What was it called boss? A walitz? Walsis? Rauls?"

"Ralts?" Kaelan interrupted again.

"Yes, that's it... Ralts. So his Ralts hatched and he was very happy, and like I mentioned, pretty vocal. He even started to play with his toys with the Ralts, but always kept his room clean before bed. He named it Bleu because of the color, Blue with the 'e' and 'u' switched because he doesn't know how to spell 'blue', but he insists the 'e' and 'u' to be backwards, despite on how much we insist that's not how it's spelled"

Kaelan chuckled at this, remembering how he named his ralts 'Lyoko' because of a cartoon show. He was surprised that this kid hatched a shiny pokemon, out of a bunch of random eggs as this man claimed, he got a shiny.

"Seems like a big improvement happened, was his school performance improved?" Kaelan asked.

"for three weeks it did" Waterson began, "But afterwards, it plummeted lower than before. Now he never talks, even when someone tries to talk to him, he just stares. His teachers got very concerned about this, and so were we. If you try to force an answer out, he simply begins to cry and look at you as if you were teasing him. So we eventually figured out it was the Ralts. They'll sit in his room and just stare at each other. We have to shout at him to snap him out of whatever it is they are doing. No longer plays with his toys, is eating less, getting aggressive, and is doing worse in school."

Kaelan leaned back, smiled a little "I see... May I speak to your boy? And have him bring out his little Bleu."

Mrs. Waterson got up, and walked down the Hallway. "Quint, come meet the young man, he wants to talk to you."

Out from the hallway walked a brown haired child in a red shirt and coveralls. In his arms laid a blue Ralts, dozed off in a sleep. He walked up to the table, and stared at Kaelan. "Quint, pull up a chair." Mrs. Waterson said in a child like tone. Quint then laid his sleeping ralts on the couch, pulled up a chair, and sat down on his legs so he could see over the table.

"We'd ask him to say hi, but as we've mentioned, he won't speak." Mrs. Waterson said in a very concerned tone.

"Let me see what I can do..." Kaelan turned his head. "Hey there, is that your pokemon?"

The boy nodded "_He is sleeping_".

That caught Kaelan's attention, but pressed onward. "What's his name?"

"_Bleu, B - L - E - U, Bleu_."

"Is that because he's blue?" Kaelan replied, The parents giving a puzzling look.

"_Uh huh, He's my best friend_" Said the boy, and gave a big grin.

"How did you do that?" Mrs. Waterson said in astonishment.

"Ma'am," Kaelan spoke, "He's not refusing to speak, he thinks you can hear him." Both gave another confusing look. "Ralts is a psychic pokemon, a very poweful psychic type. It's common for trainers to develop a mental bond with their psychic pokemon, allowing them to talk to each other via their thoughts. Your Quint here has already developed that, most likely due to the friendship they have with each other. He can easily communicate to his Ralts without much effort via his thoughts.

"As for refusing to use his mouth, he doesn't know any different. He has what's known as psychosis mutism. This isn't as devastating as psychosis, but it can become permanents. There are two situations which can follow, one is he simply learns to talk again. This will just come naturally when he realizes he can't be heard, or can be reinforced with mental dampering medication, simple over the counter stuff. It'll be upsetting for him since he doesn't understand that he can't talk, I can hear him raising his... 'voice' over me, telling me he can talk." He turned his head towards the boy.

The boy was giving a face of hard effort. "But I can talk, you can hear me. You're being nice to me, everyone else thinks it's funny to pretend they can't hear me."

Kaelan resumed, "The other path it may go is the condition does stay with him, but he'll develop enough psychic energy to where he can send telepathic messages to anyone he wants. I can only hear him since my brain has been tuned to hear these sorts of things.

"If you want to go along with teaching him how to speak again, I would recommend using the medication." Kaelan reached in his bag and pulled out a small box, "I had to take this stuff for awhile, Psydamp, my powers got so strong that everyone started to hear me. Had to teach myself how to not broadcast everything to the world." Kaelan nervously chuckled, "Only side effects are drowsiness and giddiness." He looked at the box and frowned, "and hallucinations... well... that explains a few things." He laughed again. The couple simply blinked.

"What I'm trying to say Mister and Misses Waterson, your son will be fine with the pokemon, he sounds like he's doing a lot better from what you described, even though the obvious states otherwise. I can't say the same for his efforts in school, I'm pretty sure some simple discipline could fix that, or when he feels emotionally better. Psychic pokemon tend to improve someone's mood. Unless you have some sort of financial issues regarding his Ralts, I don't have to take it."

"_NO YOU CAN'T TAKE BLEU, HE'S MY FRIEND!_" The boy screamed in his head, as he slammed both hands on the table as hard as he could. The parents stared at the boy, Mrs. Waterson whispered to her spouse "did you hear him?".

"You did hear that, didn't you?" Kaelan asked. "Probably sounded like a very distant shout to you... That was a pretty powerful scream... As I was saying, I don't have to take it, but I'm not denying you from giving up this pokemon. Like I said at the beginning of this meeting, it's my job to convince you otherwise. The most this can be chalked up to is mental health, but I doubt it'll be a bad thing. Your boy will have a bumpy recovery, but it'll be more beneficial in the end. I highly recommend you two discuss this with each other."

The two look at each other, Mr. Waterson stood up, "Would you excuse us for a moment, we'll heed to your advice and talk this over." Mrs. Waterson then stood, and both walked down the hallway.

"_Why are you going to take my friend away?_" Quint asked, on the brink of crying.

"_I'm trying not to_" Kaelan began speaking through his thoughts "_I wouldn't want to ruin a friend ship like this. Is Bleu a fun friend?_"

"_Uh huh, let me wake him up so you can meet him_." Quint got off from the chair and ran towards the sleeping ralts "_Bleu wake up, I want you to meet someone, he doesn't pretend he can't hear me_." The little blue pokemon stirred and sat up, rubbing it's little orange eyes. "_I was having dream friend, who is man?_" The Ralts was clearly a new born, only barely understanding human language. "_Mommy and Daddy want this man to take you away from me, but he says that he doesn't want to do that_." That Ralts couldn't of been older than two months. Kaelan asked, "_Quint, do you still feed Bleu with a baby bottle?_"

"_Yeah, he's not old enough for big boy food. He has to eat the baby formula._" Quint frowned, sticking his tongue out. "_It taste weird, I not like much. I can't wait to eat big boy food, Mom says it almost time_", The Ralts flexed its arms to show how big he'd got. Kaelan laughed at this. "_Though one time_", Quint began, "_I shared my root beer with Bleu one day, nothing bad happened like mommy said. Can pokemon have lots of sugar? I know I can, I like to eat candy, lots of it!_"

Kaelan laughed again, "_Yes they can have sugar, but neither you or pokemon should have lots of it. Too much sugar can make you sick and give you tummy aches. Your mom only says no big boy food because Ralts is still a baby, and too much big boy food can make him sick, just like if you eat too much sugar. It wouldn't be very good for Bleu, he may have to go to a special Pokemon hospital_."

The two gave a look of shock. "_I don't want Bleu to go to a Hospital, you don't come out for a long time, maybe for years_" Quint said in a scared tone, thinking hospitals were a terrible place to end up.

"_Oh it wouldn't be for years, probably for three days. But if you do what your mommy says, you won't go to the hospital because you ate too much food_."

The two gave a look of hope and smiled. Slowly after, Quint began to from "_Mister... How come everyone pretends they can't hear me but you?_"

Kaelan leaned forward with a frown "_Here, I'll show you. Put your hand on your mouth and say 'Gotta catch 'em all'_"

Quint proceeded "_Gotta catch 'em... My mouth! Why can't I feel my mouth move? I can see myself do it, but I don't feel it on my hand!_" His face then grew wider "_Your mouth doesn't move when you're talking to me, but I feel like it was the whole time. How are you doing that? Is that what I'm doing?_"

"You have to start using your mouth again," Kaelan said out loud, then pulled out a pen and notebook from his back, "You should know how to write, so I want you to use these to talk to people until you can talk again. But, I want you to promise me that you will learn to talk, because it will be a lot harder for you and everyone else if you keep using your head like you are, okay?"

Quint nodded "_Yes mister, I'll try_"

"No, not try." Kaelan laid his hand on Quint's shoulder and staring into his eyes "You will" He then paused for a moment, thinking about what may happen in the near future. He recollected his thoughts, turned to the back of the notebook, and jotted some words onto the paper. "_Don't read what I wrote in there until tomorrow night... promise me that as well._"

The boys face grew in awe as the seriousness struck him. He didn't fully comprehend what it meant to have his condition, but try meant failure was okay. Being told he will meant the obvious, that failure was not an option. Kaelan's mouth finitely smiled, the innocence of children that just made the smallest of things that much more magical. "_Reality is a bitch" _he thought to himself, making sure the boy didn't hear. "_Reality is a story the mind tells itself. Exile. Vilify._" Quint took the pen and paper from Kaelan's hands.

"As for Bleu, I think I have a treat for him, to help him get big and strong." The Ralts eyes grew big enough to be seen under its bangs, a very excited smile grew. Bleu held out it's hands in eagerness. "Haha, just you hold your ponyta's there... hmm where is it?" Kaelan pretended to be looking inside his bag, keeping the wrapped treat in his palm. "Hmmm... I think I lost it." The Ralts faded in disappointment. "Oh wait, I know where it is." Kaelan said with a sly grin, as he reached underneath Bleu's bangs and behind the ear. "It was behind your ear the whole time!" Kaelan showed the purple candy in it's shiny purple wrapper, making little crinkling sounds as he twirled it. "How did you do that!?" Said both Bleu and Quint in unison.

Down the hallway, shouts were being heard from the parents room.

"Charles, he's had that thing for five weeks now and he's getting worse!" Mrs. Waterson said.

"The man says he'll get better if we encourage him... I would be agreeing with you had he not of said there wasn't any hope for Quint." Mr. Waterson said.

"He also said there's a chance he'll stay mute like that."

"Even if that happens, he can learn to still talk to us if he wants."

Quint looked at Kaelan "_Mommy and Daddy fight a lot. I stay in my room because I don't like to see them fight._"

"_It's okay... Mommies and Daddies fight sometimes_" He handed the candy to Bleu. Kaelan didn't like the way the boy said that. Him hiding in his room could of meant so many things, ranging from general dislike to seeing people fight, to abusive behavior between the two. Quint didn't seem to have any obvious bruises on him, and neither did the parents... He didn't know if he was on stable grounds to push for an investigation. Best to just wait and observe.

"We can't let quint be exposed to that sort of pokemon, you've seen what they evolve into and how often they're in the news. That would be worse for his mental health."

"Clara, you never brought that up until you learned what that pokemon evolved into. Sure, I saw the problems too, but we could of asked someone or just teach him not to. And you can't say for sure he'll do those sorts of things, he's not mad or anything."

"Mad? He's clearly mad, they have a name for what he has! It's getting worse every second."

"Which can be cured if we just encourage him to speak, now that we know he wasn't doing it on purpose, he can recover."

"No, I won't let my son suffer like this, that if final, I'm putting my foot down."

"What if gets worse? I know psychic pokemon are not easy to separate, that happened to my mother, drove her insane."

"That won't happen, he hasn't been with it long enough. You go tell that man that we are getting rid of that... that... thing."

"I... I'll go talk to him in private."

Both parents seemed to care about Quint very deeply, he could somewhat feel it. Their emotions were becoming so powerful that they pulsed in mental energy with every word spoken. Kaelan didn't like feeling these sorts of things from other people, but in this situation, he'll let himself 'tune in'. Mr. Waterson was emanating a begging emotion, pleading for understanding, and a trace of doubt. He could feel a trace of regret, he too didn't know if Quint would make it, but was willing Otto take that risk. Though him calling it a risk was an over statement. Mrs. Waterson was on the polar opposite... it was anger, deep anger... and... a subtle hint of fear that she was trying to mask, a very unique fear. Not fear for her own life, fear of another's, or some sort of casual phobia. It was fear of the unknown. The same fear that makes people afraid of the dark, afraid to try new things, afraid of the strange, the different, the unorthodox. This wasn't pleasant to feel, Kaelan shut off this sensory as fast as he could.

Out stepped a very flustered Charles Waterson. His face showed he did not know where to stand on the situation, or how to even stand at this point. "Boy uh... can we have a private talk out side?"

The two men sat on the front porch, sun almost about to set, giving off a yellow red glow to the sky.

"What's going to happen to him? What's going to happen when you take away his ralts?"

Kaelan let out a sigh. "Sir... if you think Quint has childhood depression, taking his ralts away will make that look like he was crying over spilled milk. Psychic pokemon separation can sometimes be a bit of a delicate procedure. Without the influence of drugs, he'd go into shock within the first ten minutes. He'll need reassurance in knowing where his pokemon went, but after awhile... it loses it's effect."

"How long will it take for him to recover?"

Kaelan was shocked to hear this, after hearing him trying hard to defend Quint, he's actually giving up. He let out a sigh trying to hide his reaction.

"Depends... shortest case I've heard of was five years. On average they last about eight to twelve, and even after that the person has to go through therapy."

"..."

"If you convince your wife to keep the pokemon, you'll have to push him. Hard. My parents did the same, I was in a very similar situation, with my very own ralts. Going through my own mental condition."

"What happened to you?"

"I suffer from anxiety depression because of it. I get nervous for no reason, I get depressed for no reason. Sometimes both at the same time. I have a hard time being social, always wanting to stay in my own house, doing my own things. Like your boy, I was a loner. The medication I was on for my ADHD heightened my emotions, so while it was rather easy to make me happy, it was equally as easy to have me go into a meltdown. The ralts came to me on it's own. It saw that I was sad and would find me walking back home from school every day, just to cheer me up." Kaelan began to cry a little. "My parents noticed this and allowed me to play with it. On my tenth birthday, my father bought me a pokeball for her. I named her lyoko, because at the time, it was in the title of my favorite cartoon show. What happened after the fifth day devastated me. I had a particularly bad day at school. I was beaten up that day for whatever reason, I can't remember. When I got home back to play with Lyoko, I went into a coma the second we made eye contact. Stayed in that coma for about four days."

"That's horrible, why did you keep it?"

"...Because my parents knew that sort of thing was normal, and it kept happening to me time and time again growing up, but with less frequency. My parents knew that as long as they pushed me to... stay mentally healthy, my psyche and Lyoko's psyche would become strong enough to where nothing bad will happen again. But Sir, they had to push me. They had to work me harder than a normal boy would have to go through. The simplest things in life were hurdles to me. I wouldn't pin the blame on them for causing what i have today, but the side effects of growing up with a psychic were partly to blame. I say 'were' because now... now we know we couldn't of helped it at our age. We're both adults and can think at a rational level. it's much easier dealing with depression and social anxieties knowing I can teach myself to not worry. and I have my Lyoko to help me... speaking of which, there she is."

Lyoko could be seen off in the distance returning from the store with a bag of floating groceries and three floating jugs of milk, happily chirping away to herself. Kaelan waved his hand in the air "_Lyoko!_"

She turned her head towards the thought "_Oh master, are you done?_"

She briskly walked over to where Kaelan and Mr. Waterson were sitting, setting down the groceries besides the porch.

"_No, I'm not done today sadly, but I need you to be here for a bit so we can talk_" Lyoko sat down next to Kaelan, and leaned her head on his shoulder, he petted her hair in response. Kaelan turned his head to Waterson. "Sir, this is Lyoko, the ralts I said I've had since way back ago, now evolved into a gardevoir."

"Wow... she is a pretty pokemon. My boy's pokemon will turn into that?" Mr. Waterson stared at what Lyoko and Kaelan were doing, holding each other so charmingly... Kaelan felt his uneasiness seeing this.

"Yes it will... maybe, it could turn into a gallade if you have a dawn stone since I think his is a boy... you can't tell unless you look... Gardevoirs are very affectionate pokemon, they adore their family, leader, or master as she continues to call me. Her leaning into my shoulder, this is a sign of trusting bond, showing the connection between trainer and pokemon is strong, nothing more. It's perfectly normal. I don't like how most people say that, talking about it and her like she's some wild animal. They are sentient pokemon, capable of choice, free thinking, love, hate, and any other emotions a human possess."

Lyoko nuzzled her head into Kaelan's shoulder in response and cooed a 'thank you'.

"Son... I hate to be so blunt when i ask this... but are you and your... pokemon in a... sexual relationship?"

Kaelan didn't flinch after hearing this, but to only let out a sigh. "Sir... I know you're a religious man, and the idea of humans and pokemon being together may be something you believe to be wrong. I'd be lying if I said we never tried it. I was young, stupid, and full of hormones. As a joke whenever I would get asked that, I would quickly reply 'My gardevoir is a dude, you sick fuck' just to see the look on people's faces."

Lyoko let out a giggle, brushing up more on his shoulder.

"Though I can tell you're looking for me to say if I believe in the concept of human-pokemon relationships. Whether you agree or disagree, I can tell you this. My parents were very open to me on the topic of sex. They talked to me about this after i had beaten the Hoen league, which was when she evolved from a kirlia to gardevoir when I was about fifteen, sixteen. Taught me that this sort of relationship is okay if I knew if she wanted it. Pokemon tend to be abused for sex because of how loyal they can be to their masters, not knowing how to give consent or fight back. We tried it once, and I'll admit we both enjoyed it, but after that we realized that us being together wouldn't work out, we simply didn't love each other at that level. We promised each other to let ourselves find our own partners to be with, even if that means my Lyoko never gets one... I'm not here to tell you how to worship, but even a devote trinit can be accepting of these things and still be faithful to the books of wisdom. You can teach your boy to not do those sorts of things, but you have to be comfortable and open with what you're telling him."

Mr. Waterson looked down on his knees, ready to break into tears. Frustration was making him shake. He was confused, he didn't know how to handle these emotions. These ideas weren't new to him, but he'd never had heard them from a different perspective, explained so calmly.

"I'll... I'll go talk to the missus again."

He stood up from the porch in a gingerly fashion, walking back inside. Kaelan watched with a somber face.

"_Master, that's the first time I've seen you admit that to anyone that quickly. You're never that open, even around your friends and family. What makes this stranger any different?_" Lyoko said, rubbing gently on is arm.

"_I guess... I guess I'm trying to look out for the boy and the pokemon we're separating, you could always just come in here and find out yourself..._" Kaelan said, referring 'here' to his head.

"_No, I just want to talk to you. I am an affectionate and sentient being of course._" She said, leaning her head up and looking in Kaelan's eyes, giggling ever so slightly.

Kaelan relayed the previous events that he had witnessed, trying to explain and convey everything from what the parents were feeling, what Quint was feeling, what Mr. Waterson was feeling specifically, to what was spoken from everyone. Kaelan began to well up again feeling everything concentrated like that. He could feel Lyoko welling up as well, she didn't like the situation as much as Kaelan did.

"_I don't think they'll keep the ralts. The mother over powers the father in this situation, and it sounds like it's been like that for awhile now. wait... shhh... she's coming out_"

Lous stomping could be heard heading their way, the door slammed open. "HOW DARE YOU TELL MY HUSBAND SUCH NONSENSE THINGS!"

Kaelan and Lyoko stood up, both with an angry glare on their faces.

"NOW I WANT YOU AND YOUR WHORE TO TAKE THIS MONSTER AWAY FROM MY BOY."

Kaelan couldn't say no at this point. Mental illness was a valid reason, and he couldn't fight with agency policies. But in a quick moment of quick thinking, he calmly said "We'll need approval from your husband as well, since your boy isn't of age to own a pokemon on his own, both parents must be on agreeing terms for me to continue."

"Charles and I are at the end of a divorce that's effective as of this Saturday, and since Quint is going to me, I know that's enough grounds for only needing my signature! It's in your agency policy right here!" She shoved he first in the air in front of her, wad of papers in her hand.

Kaelan relayed to Lyoko "_Fuck she's right... even if that isn't an actual copy, it's still there. And the boy is going to the mother, what do we do?_"

"_The fuck should I know, I don't know the policies enough. You're the one who reads them, maybe pull some bull shit that they still have to both sign for it because they're both still in custody?_"

"_No, because if she's not shitting us, she'll call us out the second we mention joint signing_"

"_What if she's pulling that divorce thing out of her ass? She's desperate._"

"_Desperate people don't pull shit out of they're asses if they can't work with it. Kind of hard to lie when you're pushing like this._"

"_Fuck... I guess we have to take it._"

"_Wait, I have a plan now. It may not involve having this boy keep his pokemon, but it's the next best thing. I'll need to stall as best as I can, have her wait till tomorrow. We're going to have to do a separation procedure_"

Kaelan Cleared his throat. "Alright then. I have one last paper to sign. it will relinquish all ownership of Bleu to me. Afterwards we'll have to wait till tomorrow. There will be a procedure that has to be done, and it's best done early in the day."

"I don't give a damn how it's done, you just do your job."

"Whatever you say."

Kaelan reached in his book bag, pulled out a single document and pen. Took a few steps up to the front door, with no husband in sight, and said "Sign this document, and I'll do the rest. Have your boy ready by tomorrow at seven A-M"

Mrs. Waterson snatched the pen and paper out of his hands, letting loose the crumpled papers that was supposedly a section of the policies Kaelan had to abide to.

Waterson finished scribbling furiously. "Here, take your whore and get off my property."

Kaelan raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry, what did you call my pokemon?"

"A whore! Take her back to wherever you live so you can copulate with that tramp of yours."

Kaelan grinned "My gardevoir is a dude, you sick fuck."


End file.
